Marine on Corneria
by XEternalDarkX
Summary: A human soldier is supposedly killed in action on Earth, only to wake up in a hospital on Corneria. How will he react? How will others react? What will he do? And what will happen when evil once again threatens Lylat? KrystalxOC
1. Chapter 1

** Yeah****, I got another story coming at you. This time, Star Fox! I've been reading this for a while, and figured, what the hell. May as well. Well, feast your eyes people! There ain't many stories out there like this about Star Fox! **

"Get your fuckin head down! We got a RPG on the roof!" I belted out over the machine guns and screams. And no sooner than I did, said RPG hit the only LAV, therefore stranding us in the middle of hell.

"Shit! We're fucked!" A frightened private screamed in horror.

"No no, hold your ground! We ain't gonna die here!" A assured my men. Well, more like tried to assure myself.

"Sir! We have a wounded GAH!" Our only medic was just hit in the leg. The smell of fresh blood once again forced its way into my nostrils.

"I got you!" I tried to run after him to pull him back in, but before I could, I heard the one word that strikes fear into the heart of any soldier.

"Tank!" And then nothing.

Unknown time, Unkown location

"What do you think it is?"

"Injured, we need to get em to the hospital ASAP. Otherwise he may not make it."

"There's the transport! Coming in from the East!"

"Good, he may just make it. Whatever he is."

**Two hours later**

Somthing was off. Last I remembered there was a deafening sound of machine gun fire. And a tank. Wait, am I dead? Wait, I hear voices?

"How is he doctor? And have you found anything on what he is?"

"Well, he is stable, and should make a full recovery. However, I don't know what he is. There are no records on him."

What? They don't know what I am? I don't understand. Maybe I should open my eyes...

**Normal POV **

Well. I wasn't dead. But for all I knew I had been abducted by aliens. Well maybe, but I was in a hospital of sorts hooked up to a machine.

"Shit, where am I?" I groaned painfully. It was so much easier to breath without all the dust and gunpowder in the air.

"Good, you're awake." Said a doctor, who just happened to be a raven. Actually not the weirdest thing I seen in my Spec Ops career.

"Uh, yes? And exactly WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screeched, startling him.

"Calm down, with those injuries you can't put stress on yourself."

"Then relive some damn stress and tell me where I am." I spat.

"You are on Corneria." He stated.

"Uh, what?"

"Where are you from originally, and be extremely specific."

"Um, Earth, Milky Way galaxy,uh, there was somethin else, oh yeah! Sector eight! I think." Damn, maybe I should've paid more attention eggheads.

"That, is not catalogued. General, please come in here."

"Don't go bringin more people in here! I still don't know what's happening!" I ordered, to no avail.

"Neither do we, but we intend to find out. Now, General Pepper is going to ask you a few questions." He told me.

"Fine. But, one thing. When can I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

"About three days, as this is the most advanced hospital we have."

Three days? I wonder,how badly am I injured.

"Hey, doc, what are my injuries, I mean, I don't feel that bad."

"You have three hole, likely caused by projectile type rounds, and first degree burns on your left arm. You just don't feel it because we have you hooked up to an injector supplying you with painkillers." After the doctor, who's name I still don't know, finished explaining my situation, a hound walked into the room. He wore a uniform that looked typical of a generals.

"Ah, General. He is clear to answer questions now. I will leave now. Press that button on the bed if you need something, James."

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"Your tags. We found them on you, along with your military uniform and your weapons. They are in storage for now. For now, answer General peppers questions as best you can." He said before leaving me alone with Pepper.

"Alright, let's get this questioning over with. I prefer to sleep through hospital stays."

"Very well. Let's begin with what you are."

"I'm called a human. From America. And, since I know it's coming, I'm twenty two, six foot two, one hundred eighty pounds, and I'm involved with the special forces division of my military." I told him bluntly.

"Those the answers to the next few questions. But, might I ask what you mean by special forces?"

"Special training, special weapons, and if I made it out of that counter insurgency, special armor."

"Okay, and what is you most advanced weapon, currently."

"I think it's the ARX-150 pulse. It's the one you found me with I guess."

"What does it do?"

"Shoot it and find out. Any other questions?"

"Not for today. I will be back tomorrow for round two. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah yeah. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked getting tired.

"I believe would like to speak with you again actually." He said.

"Yes, indeed I do. James, it seems that due to your physical make-up, our treatment work far more rapidly on you. Therefore, you will actually be released tomorrow."

"Will I get my stuff back." I asked bluntly.

"Yes along with accommodated quarters, and a round of basic." He explained.

"Wait, you mean school?"

"More or less."

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"Have a nice night!" He said before leaving.

"School. God dammit. I did that year's ago! I thought I was done with that shit. Oh well. I'll try to think about it tomorrow."

I felt sleep coming on heavy, and I gave into wandering dreams.

**in James's subconscious**

"Shit! Got one on my ass!" I panicked

"Got you covered!" Fox shouted as he took out the fighter behind me.

"God, you saved my ass."

"And you owe me one."

"Hell no!"

"Give it up man, we all saw it." Falco butted in."

"Yes, you do owe him one." Krystal agreed.

"We'll handle this after we get done here." Fox closed off.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

**In Reality**

What? What was up with that dream? Who were those people? I've never seen them before. Come to think of it, I've only seen two people so far.

"You're awake I see?"

"Shit! Bro, don't do that! I shot a guy when he did that once."

"My apologies, but I have something important to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"You are fully recovered!"

"Excuse me? I get shot three times and I'm better the next morning? That sounds a leetle beet off if you ask me."

"Are you complaining?" He quipped.

"Nope."

"Good. Now. I have a member of an esteemed team of pilots to show you around. We want you to feel normal around here, even if you aren't."

"Whatever. Am I unhooked?"

"Yes. The machine was removed some time ago while you slept. We have some clothes for you in the bathroom over there. Feel free to get dressed and go down the hall to your left. I will be there with Krystal. A member of Star Fox. Now, I will leave you to your privacy." Explained before leaving me to myself.

'Somthing feels wrong. I get shot three times, and probably caught some flak from a tank shell, and survive. Not only that, but I make a full recovery the next day? Well, maybe these, things are more advanced than us humans. Yeah, we'll go with that. Less thinking.'

I found the bathroom okay, and the clothes were comfortable. There was a black tight fitting clothes, and a duplicate pair of my uniform pants, although they lacked my kneepads. I gave myself a check in the mirror. My hair was fucked up pretty bad. I ran my fingers through it. Close enough. I looked okay, so I decided to get a move on. If there's one thing to k ow about me, it's that I'm impatient. My friend always say it'll bite me in the ass, but they've be wrong so far.

I left the bathroom, and then my room. I followed the simple instruction the Doc gave me on how to reach, the, lobby? He never said. But, I did find him, and a damn good looking vixen.

"Doc. I'm ready to get the fuck out of here."

"Ahh, and here he is now. James, this is Krystal. She will be your guide. Krystal, this is James. He is the one you need to show around."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Why you stuttering? Got a problem?"

"Now James, you must understand, you are not like others around here. You will get questioned and stared at, but only for a time. People will adjust. You just have to let them."

"Meh."

"Yes, I didn't mean anything was wrong, I was just surprised."

"So was that one guy in Iraq. He died." I mentioned to myself.

"Uh, what?" Krystal and Warllow asked in unison.

"War reference. Don't mind it. Now, Krystal, I believe? Shall we go. I fuckin hate hospitals."

"Yes, we can go. I have a planned route that we will take."

"Alright. See ya doc." I said as I began to follow Krystal out.

"So, explain tome what Star Fox is?"

"Oh, it's a, um," She stopped and started to just look at me.

"If my face is distracting I can turn around." I suggested.

"No! I, mean, no. I'm sorry, Star Fox is amercenary group of elite pilots. We often aid the Cornerian military in combat. We just recently had a war for Mylar against a specie called Aparoids."

"Apa what now?"

"I'll explain later. Just get into this car."

"Holy shit how'd we get here so fast?"

_'Because you were looking at her ass the whole time.'_

'What? No I wasn't!'

_'Yes you were. And you liked it.'_

'I don't even know her!'

_'So?'_

'So I, wait, am I arguing with myself?'

_'Yep.'_

"James?"

"What? Oh sorry. I was thinking about something."

_'Her ass.'_

'Shut up!'

"You should know, I'm a telepathic."

_'Shit!'_

'Shit!'

"I, uh-" I could feel my cheeks heat up. Unfortunately.

'_You're fucked.'_

'We're fucked! You're just, never mind.'

"This never happened. I am getting in that car. This, just, no." I rambled, making Krystal giggle lightly.

'That was cute. Shit! Telepathic!'

"I don't mind."

"Dammit! Can I have privacy in my mind?!"

"Very well. Just don't be staring at my ass in public!" She giggled.

"I wasn't!" I tried to defend myself.

"That not what I saw."

"Well shit. Been here for a day and I already come off as a perv."

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Thanks. Now, can we just go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course. And please, don't worry, I don't think you're a perv."

"Well thank Christ."

"Who?"

"Heh, religion reference. Anyway, tell me the route were taking."

"First, I will show you the ship you will be living on."

"Ship?" I asked confused.

"Yes. General Pepper asked us to keep and eye on you."

'You do that...'

"Okay, continue, and can we get this damn thing moving?"

"Of course. Now, where was I?"

"Ship." I yapped.

"Ah, yes. After that, I will be showing you the main sections of Corneria City, and will be showing you places to avoid, and places that are off limits. We'll reach the ship in about five minutes. It's in the main hanger being repaired from the war."

"Sounds good. Now, you won't be reading my mind anymore right?"

"I might." She giggled.

"Right. I'll be sure not to think around you any more."

"Your choice."

"Hey, wait, odd question incoming. Based on how normal people look around here, am I attractive?" It was her turn to blush now.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"A longstanding bet."

"Well, yes. You are quite attractive, even though you are different." She admitted. Which is a good thing, if you know what I mean. After all, I will have to make a life here.

"Thank God. To bad Mikey ain't around to fork over that cash."

"Well, do you think I am attractive, even though you aren't used to my specie?"

'So that's how it feels. I'll be sure to keep these types of questions to a minimum, lest they be directed back at me.'

"Good idea." She said from beside me.

"Dammit!" I cursed again.

"Sorry, but you just seem to be thinking the most interesting things."

"Say, are all people around here as nice as you?"

"Well, most people. Some are pretty mean though. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering, cause back on my planet, smile at a stranger, get shot in the face ."

"Oh, that sounds horrible!"

"Yeah, that's why you always travel in packs on the streets. Never was a problem. I always had soldier on all sides, so people stayed away. Hey, are we here?"

"Yes, this is it. The Great Fox. This is where me and the rest of the team live."

"Damn this thing is big. What all you got in there?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Alright. Say, what the hell is driving this thing?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now come on. We have a scedule to keep."

**Half an hour later**

"And here is the entrance!"

"God help me please!" I cried the heavens.

"Don't worry. It won't take long in here. You can meet the team and tour the ship for today. The city can wait u til tomorrow."

"Seems legit I guess. Well, let's not keep people waiting!"

"Well alright then." She replied as the hanger door of the ship in the hanger opened.

Behind it stood what I believed was the rest of the Star Fox team.

"Hello everyone. This is the guy we are keeping an eye on." I was still looking at the others. One was a relatively short orange Fox, likely the leader due to the name of the team, another was a taller blue bird with red armor on his chest. Another, was an extremely annoying looking green toad. Meh. Seen weirder.

"Yep. You're keeping an eye on me for whatever reason. But let's not be strangers. The names James." I spoke first.

"I'm Fox McCloud. Leader of Star Fox." Fox introduced him self.

"Well no shit your the leader. Teams named after you." I cracked, eliciting laughs from the others.

"Yeah we'll, I'm Falco. I'm probably the best on the team as of now. Fox over there just won't admit it." The blue bird bragged.

"Listen, buddy. I really hate it when people brag like that. If you think you're the best at anything, you are wrong. There's always some one better than you. Now, moving on."

"Well, I guess in next! I'm Slippy! I'm the mechanic and pilot in Star Fox!" Damn. That is one irritating voice.

"And I've already met you, so, let's get this ship tour over with. I'm already getting tired."

"Very well then, if you will just follow me, I will show you around.

**Untold hours later**

**Krystal POV**

"And here is where you will be sleeping."

*Thud*

"Perhaps I should have gone a shorter route. Hm, he looks kinda cute while he's asleep." I said to myself. I was getting quite tired as well. I shut the door to his room and made sure it was locked before heading back to my own room. One look at my bed and I wanted to go to sleep. I wasn't going to make the mistake of sleeping in my flight suit, so I undid the zipper and took it of. I decided I needed to change clothes altogether, so I uncooked my bra and took it of to. I went over to my drawer and took out another bra and a pair of panties. I took off my current pair, and couldt help but notice that they were a bit wet. One look at my entrance, and I saw that I was wet. Could it be? No. It's probably nothing.

Now in fresh clothes and in my bed, I fell asleep.

**Well? How was it? Was it good?! Was it shit. :| Whatever. Plezzz just leave me a comment with your thoughts on it. And remember, be kind. I'm still relatively new to writing. And as an FYI, chapters will normally be longer than this. Think of this one as a prologue of sorts. And yes. I am well aware that the title says marine, yet he is invoked with special forces. Gimme a break, I was just trying to come up with I cool name. Well, till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back. My apologies for the last chapter, it was a bit rushed, and I'm sorry. It was also done on mobile, so, yeah.**

**But now I'm sitten nice an comfy on a computer so it should work out better. I also apologize for sporadic updates, but I have multiple stories to work on. But, never mind that boring stuff, you came here for the next chapter.**

_Everything can Change_

It was morning once again. It seems I can't even escape them by going to a new galaxy. I wanted to just stay in my new bed for the rest of the day but I still had to tour the city, with that vixen chick no less!

I would also need food. I haven't eaten in two days. I won't count the hospital food as I left it on the floor as a present to my doctor.

I sat up with a long strained groan as my back cracked like it was being broken. I was stiff as a slab of concrete. Screw boards! I kicked off the covers and sat my feet down on the icy floor, and I recoiled from the slight shock. My room was bland and empty, something I'll have to change. The walls were white. They should be black. There was no carpet. What the hell really? And I had no radio. I hope they have the same bands here as I did, otherwise I'm gonna be pissed off.

I decided to make a checklist of things I need. It turns out the kind hospital, in which I hurled, gave me several hundred credits for personal use. I'll start with paint.

_Paint: Black_

_Carpet: Also Black_

_Radio: It had better get a signal_

_A Punching Bag: Something That Can Withstand My Anger_

_Some CDs: Something Loud_

_Movies: Better Be Violent_

_And What Ever Else I See Fit, Funds Permitting_

That sounded about right. I folded up the paper that I conveniently found and stuck it in my, I wasn't wearing pants. Where were my pants? I padded over to the door and pressed the keypad to open it.

"Hey guys! Have you seen my pants?!" I belted down the hall, much to everyone else's entertainment.

"Hahaha! How the hell are we supposed to have seen your pants?" Fox laughed in reply.

"It's happened to me before. My new roommate had stolen them and used them to wax his car."

"Heh, well keep it down. It's 5 in the morning and the rest of the team is trying to sleep."

"Why aren't you?"

"Military background." He said.

"Me to. I can only sleep in on Thursdays. Don't _ever _ask me why." I threatened. The reason behind it is extremely messed up. It almost landed me in jail back on Earth.

"Okay, moving on. I took the liberty of stocking your closet with clothes in your size and style. You should go try them on, and not stand there half naked." God, he sounded like the general back on my planet.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I decided to make a journal. It honestly may not have been the best idea because I have some messed up stuff in my head. But, it may just keep me sane, after all, the psychiatrist I used to see said it would be a good idea.

Before I killed him.

I needed to find a really good hiding spot for it. Shouldn't have been hard, I was always good at hiding things. That vixen though. Krystal, she may be hard to hide it from. I know she's telepathic. She's been trying to get in my head lately. Trying to find out more about me. She just doesn't know. And I intend to keep it that way.

On another, much brighter note, the clothing I had been provided fit. I may need to dye them black however. My psychiatrist never let me wear black. Said it was to dark.

Moving on. I really can't talk about that. Can't hide that kind of past for long, which is exactly why I'll keep a notebook. My past can sit on paper instead of float around-

"In _my FUCKING HEAD!" _

Well, I said that out loud. No, I yelled that, and the whole ship noticed. And they all came right to my door. Now I was I supposed to explain that? Only a madman would yell like that for no reason, and I couldn't come off as a mad man here. Not here, I was put aside for, special use, in the military. The only reason I was ever in that counter insurgency was because it was the only choice.

"What the hell was that?! Why you screamin' jackass?" I heard Falco complain angrily from outside my door. Just what I need. If they know, well, me, I probably won't be permitted to stay on this planet. I should be fine as long as the vixen doesn't keep snooping. But that didn't matter. I had to put on my normal mask and apologize for wiggin out.

I placed my hand on the cool glass of the pad connected to the door and it opened with a soft buzz.

"Sorry, sorry everyone. Sometimes I'll think out loud. And sometime I think very loudly." I apologized, attempting, and succeeding at, sounding no-chalant(Anyone who knows how to spell this, shoot me a PM)

"You better hope it doesn't happen again. I won't be as nice next time." What did that damn bird just say?

"Falco, maybe you should go. I don't think-."

"No. I want to reprimand myself." I said, interrupting Krystal.

"Sh-." I harshly clamped a hand over most of Falco's face before he could finish his death sentence.

"I'm only going to say this, _once._" I began, jerking him off the floor for emphasis. Birds are light after all. But it wouldn't have mattered.

"MMPHF!" My hand muffled his protest completely.

"Oh my god let him go!" Krystal shrieked grabbing my arm. "FOX!"

"Wha-What the hell are you doing?! Put him down now!" Fox ordered, pointing a blaster.

What was I doing?! I was relapsing, that's what. I never took kindly to threats, and this one just pissed me off. I dropped Falco to the floor and sunk through the door way of my room and locked it. I looked around and saw my bed.

With my bed lying up against the door, I decided they weren't getting in. I had some time to berate myself for being so stupid!

"We should call Pepper! That guy is insane!" I could hear Falco bitching from outside my door.

"While I don't think what he did was proper, neither do I think you should have threatened him. You did have it coming." Krystal sorta defended me.

"Be that as it may, he can't stay here if that is going to happen. We can't have that among us. If he wants to flip some shit, he can do that on a mission, _if,_ we take him with us." Fox said to the others. "I think we need someone to talk with him."

"I-."

"Hey! What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" That annoying frog apparently heard the commotion.

"Nothing, Slippy, go back to bed." Krystal tried not to get him involved in this whole mess.

"Now, as I was saying, I think I should talk to him. I could do better at connecting with him. You guys go on." Krystal continued after dealing with slippy.

"I don't think you should be near _him_ Krystal." Falco protested. Again.

"Shut up Falco. You're not her mother." Fox snapped at Falco.

Wow, so much internal strife. I thought they were all friends?

"You guys, just, go. You really aren't helping this situation. Please, just, stop. Let me handle it, because you know that I can."

"Fine, whatever." Falco scoffed and I then heard him walk away.

"Just, be careful Krys." Fox warned softly. "I still don't think he's very safe anymore."

'_Alright, how will I do this?' _I heard a soft voice say from within my head.

'What the hell?' I thought.

'_Wait, I just got a reading! It, he heard my, thoughts?' _There it was again! Dear god I'm beginning to hear voices.

I shook off my unmoving position and walked slowly to the bathroom. Krystal still hasn't said anything from outside my door, so I just decided to keep quiet as well. I gripped the handle on the sink and turned on the cold water. I filled my hands with the chilled liquid, and splashed my face, attempting to wash away my confusion and anger.

I repeated this process once more before I heard a soft voice from outside my door.

"James, can I come in?" God, I've been here a day and I'm being treated like a, wait, that voice that was in my head, it was hers! This, makes no amount of sense! Non that I could understand at least. I guess I do need to talk with her. In private of course. I don't need anyone to think I'm crazy now do I?

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get the bed off the door." I answered.

"The bed, what? Why is it on the door?" Krystal asked sounding confused.

"I didn't want anyone coming back in after I did." I answered her once again, while also sliding the bed away from the door. At the same time, I realized the door _slides _open. Sometimes I'm a dumbass.

"Well, if you'll let me, I'd like to talk about what happened out there, just the two of us." She offered to me.

"Yeah, I know, I heard everything out there. And I'll accept your offer on one condition." I said.

"And what condition is that?" She questioned.

"The things I say, _stays_, between us. There is a lot of thing I don't want people to know. Why I feel I can tell you is far beyond me." I stated my conditions to her. I didn't think I was asking too much to be honest. She seemed to think for a moment, perhaps wondering if that was a good idea. However, she began to nod after a moment.

"I think we can do that. After all, the others honestly don't cae whats wrong, they just don't want you acting like you did."

"Well get in here. If we are gonna do this lets get started already!" I said eager to begin.

"Well, unlock the door."

"Oh, um, right." I began to fumble for my words. I was stressed out about all of this. I think it was shock that kept me from flipping yesterday. And this damn colorless room isn't helping! It's too much like a hospital room.

"God, can we go somewhere else, please, this room is to, white. I can't stand it anymore. I need it painted. Now." I said sounding a bit frantic, worrying Krystal a bit.

"Umm, okay, well, we can go out to a park or something. Would that be okay?" She offered kindly. God I hope she can just understand. I know she's telepathic. Just maybe.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"So, how are we going to do this?" I was confused about how we were going to go anywhere with one single seat fighter.

"Oh, well, I somehow didn't think of that." She began to blush a bit, though it was hard to tell through her fur.

"Well, we just won't do anything right now then. It's okay, I'll, just deal with it." I said, genuinely disappointed.

"No. I can tell you need to talk. I willing, if you are, to-." She gulped and blushed deeper. "to sit on your lap and fly." She was blushing heavily, her fur did no favors in covering it either.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard Fox scolding Krystal from behind me.

"NO! No! You are not going to do that. You get away from her!" He obnoxiously shouted.

"Shut up Fox! We are over! Just leave me alone!" Krystal shouted back, already on the verge of tears.

"NO! We are not over! You don't have permission to be broken up with me!" Fox raged back at her. Shit, I have my issues, I have my flaws, and everything else that is generally wrong with me, but Fox is downright insane.

I was interrupted from my thoughts my a sob coming from Krystal.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK HERE!" She shook violently with each word she shouted at him.

"YOU LITTLE-,"

"I don't recommend you finish that sentence Fox." I interrupted calmly.

"You shut the fuck up! You're not in this." Here it comes. The rage. And here comes the knife I always keep hidden. And there it goes, flying towards his head. And there it is, stuck in the arm he used to protect himself with. And there is the howl of pain coming from his mouth.

"Let's leave, now. I don't want to be here, and I can tell you don't either. Come on!" I shouted Krystal out of her sadden trance.

"You fuck! How dare you!" Fox shouted enraged and fumbling for his gun.

"Shit! Now Krystal! You know how to fly this and he's about to start shooting!" I frantically tried to get this girl I barely knew to more or less save our lives.

"What? Oh my god! O-okay! Uh, get, get in." She choked on residual sobs from before.

I pulled myself up into the cockpit of the small vessel, and Krystal followed, sitting down awkwardly in my lap.

"Just, let me turn on the-," Before she could finish her sentence, an impact was made by Fox slamming into the side of the ship, shouting unintelligible words in anger. Luckily Krystal got the ship going soon after, and she began pressing multiple buttons. I was mostly trying not to get a boner.

"Please, stop wiggling!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was. Does this make you uncomfortable?" She sounded a bit to disappointed for my tastes. I may be a hell of a flirt, but stuff like this is a bit fast, and a bit weird.

"I'm sorry, l'll, I'll set us down now." She offered.

"No, I can wait until we get there." I denied.

"But, I don't know where we're going." She admitted sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Okay, set us down on the planet. We can figure something out, I think I understand what's going on."

I, of course, get thrown somewhere completely unfamiliar at the worst time possible. Just like that one time on a recon mission.

But, I am a very resourceful individual, and I will do what I can in this current situation. Just like Dad always taught me.

"Okay, I just, don't know what to do. I never thought Fox would be like that." She began to explain EVERYTHING.

She told me how Fox had saved her on a planet called Sauria, how her and Fox began a relationship that was at first awkward, then romantic. Then, just before an important mission some time later, Fox refused to let her go, saying it was for her safety. Then she left Star Fox and went to a bunch of bozos called Star Wolf, who treated her like a slut. Particularly some disgusting fuck named Panther. Who is a panther. Quite the unique names here I must say. Anyway, Fox begged her to give him another chance and she did, but then he became demanding and way to clingy. Today just happened to be the last straw.

"I'll be honest. I have no clue what to do." I told her while climbing out of her Arwing, I had learned that is what Star Fox's ships are called.

"Well then we are in some trouble." She sounded really messed up. For some reason that really messed with me. Sure, I still barely know her but still.

"Hey, come on. I grabbed a wad of credits off of some counter on the Great Fox! That's something, right?" I tried to cheer her up.

If all else fails…

"That won't be enough! And I don't have any applicable skills! And now I've drug you into this!" She was beginning to really freak out now, but, I had a really dangerous and stupid plan. It was my profession before signing up with the military.

Bounty Hunting.

"Can you shoot straight?"

"Yes, but, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked with a hint of interest.

"I have an idea. Would you ever go back to Fox of Wolf, or anyone else?" I provoked.

"Never! I hate them both!" She yelled, thick with emotion.

"Well, you and me, can go for bounties. It was my job, my life, before the military. I swore I would never go there again, but right now I don't see much other choice. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes. Yes I would." She answered. Far too quickly. Something tells me there is far more to her than she is letting on.

I walked over to a nearby wall, just across from the alley we were crammed in and ripped a fresh looking wanted poster off it.

"We can start here. What part of the city are we in?"

"We're in the housing and apartment section. Why?" She questioned once again.

"And where is the Metro?"

"Just beside us."

"Yeah, we start with this guy. The poster says it was just placed on the fourth. It's the sixth. We kill this guy, take the bounty, and we're on our way. But, you're sure you want to do this. I can come up with another plan I'm sure." I wanted her to be fully okay with this plan. Bounty hunting is not for the weak or faint.

"No, I'm positive." She reassured.

"Okay then. This thing says that he is a drug lord. Those people are always fun. He is based in an underground and abandoned metro tunnel on the south side of the district. It looks like he's just a petty boss, but enough so that the feds want him dead. You positive you're up for this?" I asked for the final time.

"Yeah, let's go kill him." She said turning around.

"No, we need to change our looks. We cannot be recognizable. And we need weapons." I stopped her.

"I think I know a guy…"

** And there it is. No, please don't send me messages on how fast this is going. Not all things happen slowly. Some are sudden and unexpected. anyway, if you have something to say or critique, anything at all, message me or leave it in a review. If you're a flamer, fuck off. You are not welcome hear.**

**As always, have a great day!**

**/_*) emo face**


End file.
